A conventional alarm system issues a warning when detecting an abnormality in a network or computer machine, or monitors a production line in a factory, and gives an alert and stops the production line when an abnormality occurs in the production line. In a monitoring operation, the conventional alarm system employs specific hardware and software which display a warning on a monitor or sound a buzzer or bell, as alarm methods, in order to alarm to an operator and maintenance person.
The alarm method previously employed in the conventional alarm system often fails to alarm to the operator and maintenance person. A reliable alarm is done by sending an alarm to their alarm media. Alarm methods therefore need to carefully change according to the operator and maintenance person. To add a new alarm method to an existing system, a complicated installation of the new method and even a reconstruction of the system should be considered. Even though the installation and reconstruction can be achieved, new requirements of the alarm system will generate according to time and circumstances. For example, when new alarm destinations of monitoring persons (alarm receivers) change due to personnel relocation, a consideration for another installation into the existing system is required, causing a heavy burden.
An object of the present invention is to easily construct a reliable alarm system. Another object of the present invention is to construct an easy to maintain, expandable, and flexible alarm system minimizes influence on an existing environment.